1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the specific field of mail processing. It is specifically concerned with an automatic document feeder for a folding and/or inserting machine as described in patents EP-A-O 352 692 and EP-A-O 485 797.
2. Description of the Prior Art
These office machines usually include a document feeder device, a magazine of empty envelopes and a filled envelope discharge device, all mounted on a frame. Each filled envelope has had at least one folded or unfolded document inserted in it.
The feed device is usually a loader in which documents are taken up one by one, either manually or automatically, from a stack of documents placed in the loader, with no possible combination of manual and automatic operation.
The invention proposes to improve this document feed device by giving it additional modes of operation intended to improve further the performance of the folding/inserting machine whilst making it more user-friendly, easier to use and easy to customize to the actual requirements of the user.